


In & Out

by ring_my_bell



Series: Bing Bing [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Dealing with the news that Higgs was alive and well was definitely a challenge for Sam. But he indulged him, surprisingly, not wanting him to fall to UCA's hands. But their relationship was meant to go beyond delivering supplies and the casual good mornings.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Bing Bing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	In & Out

**Author's Note:**

> a little longer this time and a little shot of mine to writing a little bit more erotically! Enjoy
> 
> also this plays with the idea that repatriates are pretty much immortal. And that Higgs is one as well, I don't remember if it was stated that he was but I HC that he is.

It’s been a month since Higgs had came back from the dead. Yes, apparently he was evicted from Amelie’s beach and didn’t die, figures. Nobody knew, only Sam. He wasn’t happy with that information and as soon as he saw his smug face in his bunker he wanted to throw up. Turns out, he didn’t do anything. They talked, surprisingly. Higgs had lost most of his powers since he fed off Amelie for them, so no more troublemaking. At least dangerous levels troublemaking. Sam could’ve been cruel and turned him in to UCA or Fragile, but he knew it wouldn’t matter. Without the access to Amelie’s beach, he was never going to die. He was a repatriate like him. Cursed to live, like him.

So, in the last month, Sam tried to hide Higgs. He brought in supplies for him and took pizza orders, acting as if he was still Peter Englert. It was ok, they didn’t talk about it and pretended Higgs didn’t commit numerous atrocities. 

Sam was a practical man, he knew no punishment was enough for Higgs. Being alone was the only option but since he was back on the world of the living and not on the beach, he couldn’t be. If he died of hunger he’d repatriate anyways. There was no escape. So he did the only possible thing for him. He delivered.

Being a repatriate sucked. Life lost its meaning when you had literally nothing to lose. Why’d he care if he fell from a cliff? Pain? Whatever, he’d get treated immediately. Why eat healthy? Why care about sickness? Every single one of the things that made humans, well, humans didn’t matter to him and they didn’t matter to Higgs. Torture Higgs, it wouldn’t matter. No torture was bigger than knowing you were stuck living and with nobody. Sam knew that pain all too well, even though he chose that pain it didn’t hurt less.

As crazy as it sounded, they were more similar than he thought. They didn’t talk beyond their first day. They’d greet each other sometimes when Sam delivered stuff for him, that was it. Besides, they couldn’t risk the UCA finding Higgs, his bunker was connected to the chiral network now.

For all intents and purposes, he hated Higgs. Which he was supposed to do, that man had done unspeakable things, but there was no use in fighting. No use in conflict anymore, it was over and he lost. Higgs knew that too. Sam had thought he’d try to cause havoc with the little power that was left to him but since he was assumed to be dead, none of his goons would believe if some impersonator appeared to them with much less power than the real Higgs. There was no BTs for him to summon, no Demens. Nothing.

Sam kinda pitied him, he held so much power and now he fell from grace. He was just a man now, with DOOMS still but nothing compared to before. But at heart… really deep in the thoughts he didn’t have access, Sam missed Higgs. The old Higgs, the pain in the ass Higgs. Higgs gave him a purpose, something to deal with, to avoid, to stop. 

His life was boring, what could he say. He exiled himself but when Deadman appeared at his bunker with an order specifically for him he said no, obviously. But when he said who ordered it… that made him change his mind. 

Deadman was the only one that knew where he lived with Lou, he said he couldn’t be off by himself and that if the UCA needed him again at least someone had to be able to contact him. Sam was glad it was him in the end. Besides, he wasn’t gonna lie he liked Deadman a whole lot and Lou did too. He was his friend, a real friend. So if someone needed so bad to be able to contact him, it was better to be him.

_ “For Mr… Peter Englert. He specifically requested you Sam. You really want to turn it down?” _

_ Sam wasn’t pleased to hear that name. This had to be a joke, he couldn’t be alive. “Peter… Englert.” He swallowed. _

_ Deadman raised a brow. “You know him?” _

_ “Someone… I wish I’d forget.” He scratched his neck. _

_ “Oh is he an ex or something? If you really don’t want to do it we’ll send another porter.” _

_ Yeah right. “Something like that.” Better to lie. “But no. I’ll take the order. I assume you brought me cuffs right.” Fuck these things, he thought, but he couldn’t make deliveries for the UCA if he didn’t have one, unfortunately. _

_ “Yep! You’re not a Bridges employee anymore though, so you can remove these at any time.” He handed his friend the cuffs.  _

_ “What is the order?” Sam asked, putting the cuffs on his wrists. _

_ “It’s weird but it’s… a photo of you.” He opened the small case. It was a photo of Sam sitting down, resting by a generator with his hair untied. It was windy that day so his hair floated on the picture. It was really high quality. Of course, Mr. Peter Englert wanted a new photo to add to his collections, he probably already had these and just asked someone to deliver it to him so he could deliver it back. Asshole. _

_ But Sam had to check it for himself, if anyone else went there and found who he thought was there, Peter would be done for. So Sam packed his things up and asked Deadman to take care of Lou while he was delivering the photo. Many porters on the way were happy to see him of course, he wasn’t seen in forever. _

_ When he got there he saw the bunker door open. He had to deliver this personally.  _

_ “Sammy, Sammy…” He heard from the other side of the small room. Seeing exactly who he didn’t want to see.  _

_ Higgs. “What the fuck.” _

_ “That isn’t how you greet an old friend!” He approached Sam and hugged him. Sam didn’t do anything. Not worth it. As soon as he could be out of here he would. “Oh? You don’t mind being touched anymore?” _

_ He shook his head. “Not that it’s any of your business.” He handed him his photo. _

_ “My, thank you my dear Sam Bridges!” He plucked the photos from Sam’s fingers. “Isn’t this one a beauty? It’s one of my favorite pictures I took of you.” _

_ “Why are you alive?” _

_ “Straight to the point I see…” He pinned the photo on the wall alongside his collection of Sam’s pictures. “Your dear older sister expelled me from her beach moments before I died, rude, isn't it?” He looked at Sam. _

_ “What?” He was confused. _

_ “It was too quick to see by the naked eye, but the second I shot myself she teleported me out.” He sat down on his chairs. “Meaning I died on this bunker and repatriated. Now there is no way for me to die for real, not even death wants to take me in her sweet embrace.” He grinned. _

_ “What do you want? Go back to being a terrorist?” _

_ “I’m afraid my powers have… dwindled far too much for me to do anything relevant…” He teleported in front of Sam, startling the older man. “Still can do this, though.” He sighed. “My Demens have been all but captured, what will I want with those stinky MULEs? Can’t summon BTs, can’t do fuck shit. Stranded on this bunker. Funny isn’t it?” _

_ “So you’ll just stay here, staring at my pictures and ordering pizza hoping nobody will find out you’re alive?” _

_ “That’s a solid plan isn’t it?” Higgs said sitting down on his chair. _

_ Sam sighed. Why did Amelie punish him like this. “No, it’s not.” _

_ “Any suggestions?” _

_ “If they find you they’re going to imprison you forever. Death is out of the way for you, so I don’t think you’ll like that very much.” He looked at him. He had a stupid idea, but he wouldn’t have peace if he didn’t do it. “I’ll join the UCA again. Anything you need order specifically for me. Never appear on holograms or my comms. This way you can still have some semblance of freedom. You’re alone already, no punishment is worse for repatriates like us.” _

_ Higgs got up and grinned. “Aw. you’re such a softy Sammy.” he pinched his cheek. Sam slapped it away. _

_ “Don’t try my patience.” He glared at Higgs. _

_ Higgs loved Sam’s angry glare, so that didn’t help much to scare him. _

_ “Well, I’m famished, Sam. Would you be so kind to fill my second order?” _

_ Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t even need to ask, I know you want your stupid pizza.” _

_ With that Sam left to bring Higgs pizza and more food and other supplies.  _

_ He had no reason in the world to do this, he told himself it was to keep an eye on him for the UCA secretly, so he wouldn’t do any shady shit. Lies, he sympathized with the terrorist, loneliness is way too harsh, it eats away and he didn’t wish that on him. If he was caught by the UCA he’d be alone forever, god knows what they’d do to him. Since he was repatriate, no amount of pain would ever be enough. _

_ He worried about Fragile as well if she found out. But at heart he knew he was doing the right thing. _

Sam had some pizza and other things to deliver to Higgs today, but they needed to talk. He placed the pizza on the elevator and asked Higgs to open his quarters for him.

He descended the stairs and found Higgs opening the pizza box. “Hi, Sam, what do you need?” He smiled. He was a little different, his hair was a little longer and he never wore his gear anymore, he looked too casual. Too normal for Higgs. That unsettled Sam.

“I can’t keep doing this for you forever.” Straight to the point. 

Higgs blinked. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m just… scared the UCA will find out.” He sat down on another chair.

“Worried for me Sammy? That makes me feel so special!” He jokingly said, placing his hands on his cheeks.

“You wish.” He laughed. “If they found out I’ve been providing their supplies to you I’m dead.”

“What you suggest then?”

This was the dumbest idea Sam had, ever. “Come live with me. You don’t have a choice. It will be much easier to hide you and nobody will suspect why I only take orders from a singular prepper that is way too far from my own home back in the east.”

Higgs got up. “Tempting, Sammy… But you didn’t even invite me to dinner.” he flirted.

Sam scratched his neck. He would have to play Higgs game, or this wouldn’t work. “Consider this our dinner date then.” He took a slice of the pizza he delivered. 

Higgs laughed. “Didn’t know you had a sense of humor.” 

“If you beach jump that will raise suspicion, so we can’t teleport back there.” Sam said, finishing the slice. “I packed an extra bridges uniform. Use it to hide yourself then we’ll go into my truck.”

“Why do you think I’ll go without resisting?” He said sultrily.

“Because you don’t have a choice.” Sam looked at him. “I’m giving you the only possible chance to live outside confinement. If you refuse, there’s nothing else I can do.”

He threw an arm around his former (former?) nemesis. “Of course I’ll go, living with Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Strand himself? Not everyone has that privilege.”

“Then let’s pack up and go.” 

Sam helped Higgs pack his belongings after they ate, not commenting on how he was going to keep all of the photos he had of Sam. Higgs changed and put on a cap, covering his tattoos on his forehead. Looked shady, but they would be inside a vehicle, nobody would care. 

He looked normal. Even more than before. Sam liked it. If he smiled a little when he saw Higgs adjusting his belt, looking so mundane, he’d never admit.

They placed everything on the truck and off they went, since they had to cross a lake they took a ferry with Sam’s truck. 

Surprisingly, Higgs was silent. He expected him to be annoying and keep with the flirting and annoying remarks, but he wasn’t doing that. It bothered Sam. 

“Ok, we need to talk about the elephant in the… truck?” Figures he wouldn’t stay silent for long.

“What elephant?” He said.

“Don’t lie, you’re not doing this for me. You would never do this for me, I’m not dumb or delusional enough to not see that.” He took his cap off to better look at Sam.

Sam let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head on the headrest. “I’m not. You’re right.” He opened his eyes and looked at Higgs. “But I’m scared and saw some hope to ease that fear when I saw you alive.”

“The legendary porter, scared?” 

“Don’t you see it you idiot?” He pinched his nose bridge. “We are both repatriates. We are stuck living, forever. We’re never going to die. You don’t need to lie, I know that this haunts you too.”

“Not sure where you want to get with this.” 

“Don’t play dumb Higgs. God... “ He ran a hand through his hair.

Higgs knew exactly what Sam was trying to convey, but he wanted to hear the man say it. Torture him a little bit.

“I’m scared to be alone you fucker. So fucking scared I’m taking the chance of spending my eternal life with a son of a bitch like you. We’re stuck together. When this shithole gets burned to ashes we’ll still be here. There is absolutely NO use in hating you, in trying to go against you and fuck…” He breathed in. “Instead of delaying the inevitable I’m just accepting it.”

Higgs smiled. “I make my thoughts yours.”

“I don’t fucking care what you do, if you want to go back to being a terrorist, if you want some type of redemption you’ll never get from the people I know, I don’t care… just… God, just don’t leave me alone.” Sam could cry, but he tried resisting it.

“Thought you loved solitude Sammy.” Higgs said.

“I wanted to be alone, I don’t love it and I haven’t loved a second of it.” He admitted it. Being alone was terrible, it made him just avoid all of his problems, not face his losses and it just hurt him, plain and simple. “I had accepted I’d live forever watching this country, this planet, rot alone. But now I guess I’ll watch it rot with the man I hate the most in the world, or am supposed to hate.”

“I’ll gladly watch it rot with you Sammy.”

They both stopped talking after that, but Sam felt much better without that lump in his chest.

“So, you hate me then?” Higgs asked.

“I should.” He looked at Higgs. “But since we’re cursed to be together I think it’s easier to try to not to. I prefer to do things the easy way.” He wondered a bit before continuing. “Do you… hate me?”

“Never in a million repatriations.” He grinned. 

“Why did you try to kill me so bad instead of I don’t know, giving me some flowers or chocolate.” He joked

“It was a bit of fun, I guess. Besides I had a mission from Ms. Samantha America Strand, to try and stop you. Cryptic bullshit from your sister as usual.” He yawned. “Besides, everyone is already drooling at your dick all the time, If I sent you flowers you’d have ignored it like you ignore every single one.”

“Oh, nice then sending lion BTs, giving me a bomb, and other shit at me was your idea of courtship?” Sam said.

“I’m just ahead of my time, love.” He winked.

“Ugh” He laid his head on the wheel.

“But it worked didn’t it? Got you thinking about me all the time.” Higgs said, teasingly.

“Thinking about the ways I could kill you.”

“Still thinking about me.”

\--

They reached Sam’s bunker, it was very far from the other UCA facilities but it was good. It was spacious, there were hints of decorations here and there. But not too much, he helped Higgs settle his things in.

He looked at the box full of pictures of him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to pin my bunker with all of these.”

“ _ Our _ bunker now.” He took one of the pictures from Sam’s hands.

After unpacking everything, Higgs took off his porter gear. He looked at the hundreds of photos of Sam, he could do it later.

“Where is your BB? What was her name? Lou?”

“With my friend, he wanted to see her and stay with her for a while. I let him. Gives us a little space to settle everything. And I don’t think she’ll be happy to see you.”

“Nobody ever is. Well, nobody apparently but you.” He laughed and got closer to Sam.

Sam ran out of things to say. So he just stared at Higgs crystalline blue eyes. “So uh… welcome… home?”

Higgs approached Sam more, backing him to the bed. Their faces were inches away. 

Sam looked at Higgs’ lips and swallowed. He was sure he was thinking of what he was thinking about and Sam did not like it. Higgs loved it.

“Ah fuck it.” Sam said and started kissing Higgs desperately. Higgs pleasantly shocked responded the kiss. It was wet and full of tongue, it felt so good. Sam started to undo Higgs’ belt as he kept running his hands through Sam’s torso under his shirt.

It felt so good to be finally touched by someone else, Sam and Higgs shared that thought. Felt so good to just let go this giant tension they had ever since they’ve met.

Sam denied it as long as he could, said it to himself it was only Higgs. But he knew it wasn’t, he knew he was doing all of this as an excuse to finally fulfill this sick fantasy that haunted his dreams almost every night.

Higgs couldn’t be more blissful, he longed to kiss Sam’s lips, to lick his body all over. Not only his face. They both stumbled down on the bed, half undressed. Desperate for each other’s mouths as if at any second someone could appear and find them like this, bodies tangled and sweating, clearly aroused for each other.

Well, it didn’t take long for both of them to undress fully

They broke their kiss to breath. Panting heavily. Both of them were hard and already sweaty. Higgs was on top of Sam. 

“God… you have no fucking idea how much I wanted, how much I WANT this.” He touched Sam’s face, he looked so innocent somehow, chest falling up and down. Lips starting to swell from their heavy kissing. Such an erotic sight, it aroused Higgs even more.

“Me… me too…” He took Higgs’ hand that was on his face.

“God Sammy… You’re so gorgeous, so hot… How did I resist you for so long?”

“It was bound to happen sooner and later, I’m not going to try and lie anymore.” Sam said. “I… want you too. Whatever fucking poison you put on me it worked.”

He got closer and whispered on Sam’s ears. “Then poison me back.”

The sound of Higgs voice in his ear sent all the heat in his body down his dick. He bit his lip. 

Needless to say, they wouldn’t leave the bunker for night.

\--

“Why isn’t Sam answering…” Deadman called him through the cuffs, tried to contact him on the terminal in his bunker but nothing. Lou clung to him, she was sleeping. So cute, he thought.

He had the keys to access his bunker in emergencies, but he knew how Sam was with his privacy but he decided to enter anyways, he was worried.

The lights were out, he entered Sam’s quarters and turned the light. “Hey Sam, sorry for barging buddy, but you weren’t answering my calls and Lou---” He gasped.

Higgs and Sam both squinted and rubbed their eyes. “Who the fuck are you?” Higgs said.

“Higgs is alive!? And he is on  _ your  _ bed!? A-and why is he naked? Why are you naked!?” Deadman shouted holding Lou. She sucked on her thumb, not aware of her surroundings yet.

Sam flopped back onto the bed and let out a long sigh. “Kill me, kill me now Higgs.”

“Now you want me to kill you? Why didn’t you let me long ago, ugh… make up your mind.” He cuddled back with Sam. 

Deadman was shocked, utterly shocked to see this scene. How could he not? There was his best friend Sam, cuddled with the number one enemy of the whole nation. “Can you explain it to me in a few words so I don’t call the UCA or Fragile??” He said desperately.

“Uhh… I wanted to do this ever since I met him?”

“Not good enough.”

“It’s a whole ass story Deadman… But please trust me he won’t blow up anyone. I think.”

“You think?” Deadman placed Lou on her crib.

“I don’t promise anything, Sammy…” Higgs muffled on his chest.

“Help me here, you idiot.” He said.

“You know, I-I’ll let you and your… boyfriend?” He scratched his head. “I’ll let you and him have your morning then you can talk to me, I’ll be waiting outside.” Deadman said turning the lights off and leaving.

“Boyfriend.” Higgs laughed. “What are we? Teenagers?”

“I don’t think there is a better word for that, at least right now.”

“Oh there is, in so many languages.” He purred. “Boyfriend is too young too kid-like, partners is too subjective, husbands is too far in the future…”

“God this is such a mess.” Sam said. 

“Meh, I’m sure you’ve dealt with worse.”

“But I have to find a way to convince Deadman to kinda not tell that I slept with the guy that blew up a whole city.”

“Tell him I’m on my best behavior.”

“Is that even possible?” He looked down at Higgs, who laughed. He couldn’t hold his small chuckle as well.

“C’mon get up, let’s take a shower together.” He pulled Higgs, he protested but ultimately he followed him to the shower.

It was long and relaxing shower, Higgs sneaking in some kisses on Sam’s lips who was definitely smiling but trying not to at every kiss.

If everyday was like this, maybe he could deal with living forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I'm really proud of this one! fuel me with feedback I love reading comments


End file.
